


creatures with unknown gods

by be_themoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/pseuds/be_themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar & Castiel & their conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	creatures with unknown gods

He found Balthazar deep in the heart of the Badlands, high on a rock.

"I've been expecting you," Balthazar said lightly, and shifted over to make room for Castiel to sit.

"I mourned for you," Castiel said.

"I know," Balthazar said. For a while they didn't speak.

+

"Fight with me, brother."

"I have stopped fighting."

"Even when the cause is just?"

"Especially then."

+

"Where are the weapons?"

"I told you not to ask that."

"We need them."

"Perhaps, but it is impossible to sell something that you don't have."

"That is not quite true."

"Maybe so."

 

+

"Have a drink?"

"I'm busy."

"Exactly."

+

"There are many battles, Cas. Any of them would work."

"I will never be that weary."

"You will say that up until the moment you are."

+

"You always did have a penchant for Antarctica."

"It is very quiet here."

"The Winchester boys are in danger. I thought you might want to know."

+

"Brother, please."


End file.
